bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenchi Kumite
| used by = }} Tenchi Kumite (天地組手, "Heaven and Earth Fighting") is a codified system of first proposed by which only martial artists that have reached the of are capable of utilizing. Given that styles of Hakuda only exist for the realm of , this is not so much a style as it is an established system for utilizing Kiroku for those that manage to reach this level. Since its conception several centuries ago, it has become a cornerstone for many advanced martial artists within that have managed to gain a solid competency over Kiai. The idea behind Tenchi Kumite is that one invokes the fundamental concept of Kiroku in order to draw upon the power associated with the of various aspects from the world around them, and in doing so, it allows the Hakudaka to produce an effect with their martial arts to aid them in battle. Overview What makes the existence of martial arts unique is that it was born and subsequently developed with the intention of drawing inspiration from other sources, learning from experiences, and ultimately bettering oneself through what has been learned. Martial artists absorb the usefulness of their experiences and discard whatever does not help them improve, resulting in the overall enhancement of their abilities. Of course, at the novice stage, there is only so much one can do with their experiences. Just trying to copy the fluidity of water might make one's mind more relaxed and calm but does it truly provide them with any increase in their agility or speed simply by focusing upon water's behavior? For such a thing to even be considered a possibility, one must gain a satisfactory level of competence within the basics of Hakuda. Hakudaka must manage to attain a heightened degree of mastery over themselves, having managed to go as far as to become remarkably familiar with . According to Saku, the minimum level of skill required for a Hakudaka to successfully begin learning the Tenchi Kumite would be equivalent to what the themselves consider, in the height of their ignorance on the subject, a Hakuda master. Saku has compared this to how it is perceived in the that a first degree black belt in a martial arts means one has become a master, but only those within the martial arts community truly understand that a black belt simply suggests an acquired level of competency within that particular martial arts. In further relating the two ideas, Saku first proposed the Tenchi Kumite as a system which is separated into nine dan (段, "Rank"), subsequently stating that the difference between Kiai and Kiroku is like comparing standard color belts to black belts. Achieving the ability to invoke Kiroku suggests gaining competency within Kiai, and in doing so, it eventually becomes possible for a martial artist to draw upon the power of Ki from experiences and observations that a martial artists makes throughout the course of their training. With such a considerable degree of control over their mind, body, and soul, a martial artist is able to tap into the power concealed in their experiences. Ki can be thought of as energy, but also of existence. When speaking of Ki, a martial artist speaks of an existence, and thus, all things have their own Ki. Hakudaka can learn from their experiences, observations, and so on, by drawing power from the existences of which they encounter. Of course, the very idea behind such a thing is quite complex, and not many martial artists, even those who do possess the skill level required to invoke these effects, are able to truly conceptualize the act of drawing power from Ki. That is why the Tenchi Kumite was created, in order to establish a codified system of which a Hakudaka could be given a framework with which to further develop their skills. Its name, which translates into the grappling hands of heaven and earth, refers to all things in creation and thus a fighting derived from all things in the world encompassing heaven and earth. There are three degrees to which Tenchi Kumite is invoked, depending upon the user's level of mastery over Kiroku and also their continued pursuit of mastering Kiai. When first learning Tenchi Kumite, one simply adopts the power of Ki, inducing some sort of effect onto themselves. A technique that draws upon the fluidity of water, for instance, would cause a sliding effect that makes the martial artist's footwork very smooth and flowing. Taking it even further, one draws upon the power of Ki with such mastery that their own Ki begins to change and shift into a nature reminiscent of that Ki. A technique that draws upon the ferocity of a tiger, at this level of mastery, would cause the martial artist's own Ki to adopt a tiger-like feel to it, which could cause actual tigers to perceive that person as also being a tiger. True mastery over Tenchi Kumite is demonstrated at the third degree where one's physical body actually alters and changes depending upon the Ki from which power is drawn. Going back to the fluidity of water, one's body would physical appear to flow and sway as if they were actually composed of a liquid. Using a tiger's power might cause the arm to actually transform into an actual tiger arm, complete with fur and claws. Therefore, Tenchi Kumite mastery is defined as being three stages of succession: respectively, "Adopting Power", "Wearing Power", and "Becoming Power". Ranking Being a codified system, the Tenchi Kumite is graded on a Dan (段, "Rank") scale, from "First Dan" to "Ninth Dan". Since its conception, various techniques have been added to the system, more frequently by the . It serves as a shared Hakuda system very similar to the central system learned and followed by the via . Similar to that ranking system, the Tenchi Kumite's dan ranks are split based upon complexity and difficulty of the technique. In other words, the harder it is to draw power from an existence's Ki, the higher ranked it will be. First Dan (初段, Shodan): Rather commonplace, the first level of Tenchi Kumite is the most basic idea of drawing power from Ki. In fact, it is due to its simplicity that there are not multiple techniques designated under the first dan; rather, it functions as a single ability. It is simply the act of drawing strength from general experiences. A martial artist can empower themselves through their memories of friendships, opponents, and so on, resulting in streaks of energy that surround the martial artist and induce a shimmering aura around their bodies.Bleach roleplay; Fists of Calamity! Two Grandmasters Collide! This boost can be quite helpful to many novices, although for more advanced masters, this increase is superficial at best. Second Dan (二段, Nidan): Third Dan (三段, Sandan): Fourth Dan (四段, Yondan): Fifth Dan (五段, Godan): Sixth Dan (六段, Rokudan): Seventh Dan (七段, Shichidan): Eighth Dan (八段, Hachidan): Ninth Dan (九段, Kudan): Techniques References Behind the Scenes In martial arts, Kumite (組手, "Grappling Hands") is the term used to refer to freestyle sparring between opponents in order to practice techniques in an actual match.